Hogwarts Inter-house Exchange Program (Oneshots)
by xCaramelle
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr! What happens when the Hogwarts students start an exchange program between houses and they experience life in another house for a full week?
1. Ravenclaw in Gryffindor

Ravenclaw in Gryffindor

The Gryffindor common room was bursting with noise after another successful Quidditch game against the Slytherins. They had brought out butterbeer and were all toasting to the Quidditch team; all except one temporary Gryffindor.

Alena Mcarthy could not believe her luck. Out of all the possible houses, she was picked to join the Gryffindors for a week. The group of students whom she found most annoying and obnoxious.

She sat by the fireplace trying to study when one of the Weasley twins (she could not tell which, nor was she bothered to) came up to her and offered her a butterbeer. "Come on now, claw! You can't just sit here reading when we've won a Quidditch match. Have a butterbeer!"

"No thank you. I have a Charms test tomorrow which I do not intend on flunking, thank you very much." She did not mean to come off as rude, but she had been trying to master this particular subtopic for a while, and it just wasn't sticking to her.

"Suit yourself, claw. Join us when you're ready!"

She hated to admit it, but for the 5 days she had been living the life of a Gryffindor, they had made her feel most welcome. They included her in their activities and always invited her to play with them. This was new to her, as the Ravenclaws didn't find anything much entertaining except for books and puzzles. She was beginning to see new ways to have fun.

Just then, Hermione Granger walked over and took the seat opposite her. "They can be a bit loud, can they? I know how you feel. I've been trying to tell them to take their celebrations outside, by they just won't have it. What are you working on?"

"I have a Charms test tomorrow, but I just can't seem to wrap my head around this topic. It's getting pretty frustrating, if I were to be honest." Alena didn't like admitting her weaknesses. As a Ravenclaw, she always thought she was expected to be smart and to know everything. Telling a Gryffindor that she didn't understand something was a great blow to her pride.

"Oh! I could help you if you'd like. I just went through this myself yesterday, and I was pretty confused too, at first. Here, let me show you."

Alena felt a surge of relief and happiness. She'd finally covered all the topics she was supposed to. She thanked Hermione and hugged her. The red-haired girl was slightly taken aback but laughing, she hugged her back. Without a second thought, Alena picked up the butterbeer that Fred had left her, and began to join the crowd. They cheered and clapped as they saw Alena making their way towards them, and they embraced her in a group hug, as she joined them for another chorus of "Weasley is Our King".

 _Maybe, just maybe,_ thought Alena, _the Gryffindors weren't so bad after all._


	2. Slytherin in Hufflepuff

Slytherin in Hufflepuff

Antoine Wright had spent only 48 hours with the Hufflepuffs and already he was beginning to lose his mind. They were too nice, and too happy for his taste. How he longed to be in the comforts of his own common room, with the sounds of the lake comforting him to sleep. He decided to at least try to get some work done in a cozy corner of their bright, light-filled common room.

The Hufflepuffs had managed to convince the house-elves to lend them the kitchen to bake some pastries. They'd been gone for an hour and just when he thought he was finally getting some peace and quiet, Antoine heard the common room door slam open, and the room was suddenly filled with the lively chatter of excited students, showing off their creations to one another.

"Antoine, would you like a pepper pie? I swear it tastes so much better than it sounds!" said a rosy-cheeked girl who set the pastry in front of him.

"No I actually- ACHOO!"

The room burst into a chorus of "Bless you's" and "I'm sorry's" and "Would you like a tissue's?"

Antoine blinked twice and looked around at everyone. They were all staring at him expectantly.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just can't stand the smell of pep-"

"We have anti-allergy potions! Is your throat closing up? Can you see me? How many fingers?" A boy with blonde hair was holding up 3 fingers in front of his face.

"I'm really fine. Someone just get the pie away from- ACHOO!"

"Bless yous" filled the room again and Antoine didn't know what to think. If he sneezed 5 times more, would they still do it?

The pastry was moved away from him and a crowd gathered around him.

"We didn't know you would have such a bad reaction to the pepper, Antoine. We're so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you?" The girl who offered him the pepper pie looked downright worried.

"It's honestly not a big deal. It just takes me a while to get over the smell- ACHOO!"

"Oh dear, bless you!"

"Bless you!"

"Need a tissue?"

"Bless you Antoine!"

"GUYS. I mean, seriously. I sneeze and then I get bombarded with a dozen bless you's. And in the past 10 hours only, 5 people have hugged me for no reason at all, other than to ask me if I'm okay and if I need anything. Really, thank you, but you can stop."

Bad move. The Hufflepuffs erupted into apologies and exchanged worried looks amongst each other.

"Ok look, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm sorry. But I'm not used to this. Can we like, take a chill pill?"

"I have plenty of pills here in my bag! I'm in the hospital wing so often, Madam Pomfrey just gives me a bunch! Here have some!" A tiny blonde girl started rummaging through her bag.

"NO, not literally! Ugh, okay you know what? Let's all just go back to what we were doing."

Honestly speaking, the Hufflepuffs were not as bad as he thought they were going to be. Sure they were annoying at times, but they were really caring and compassionate. And they baked the best pumpkin pasties. He'd never admit this out loud of course.

Even so, this was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Gryffindor in Ravenclaw

Gryffindor in Ravenclaw

Xavier Leopold came from a long line of Gryffindors, and as such, he took being in the lion house very seriously. Every item he owned was donned with the red and gold colours of Gryffindor House; from his pillowcases to his watch.

As such, his first day with the Ravenclaws did not go well.

The first lesson he was having with the Ravenclaws was Potions with Snape. They all took a seat in his dungeon and began concocting the potion that Snape had instructed them to.

Every cauldron in the room was filled with a bright purple liquid, except Xavier's. His had somehow managed to turn into an ugly shade of green. Xavier was not a bad student by any means. He managed to pass with good grades in most classes, except Potions. It just wasn't one of his fortes.

Snape began to walk around the classroom, observing everyone's potions.

"Well, what do we have here? Can't even brew a simple potion and yet you were selected to be in Ravenclaw? Pathetic. 10 points from Gryffindor. Oh wait. I mean Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaws groaned and rolled their eyes. Some even shot him mean looks.

"I didn't ask to be here." muttered Xavier when he thought Snape was out of earshot.

"That's 5 more points, Mr Leopold, keep talking and you'll lose all of Ravenclaw's points before your week with them is over!"

When the lesson was over, they made their way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Xavier decided to take a detour and have a quick walk to clear his mind. He couldn't believe Snape could be so unfair. The Ravenclaws were far too smart for their own good. Heck, it was making the idea of an exchange with the Hufflepuffs look better and better. At least _they_ didn't have to answer a stupid riddle everytime they wanted to-

Oh no. The riddle. The Ravenclaw's had already entered the common room. Usually he waited for one of them to answer it. He would have to do this one on his own.

"Oh hello little lion cub. No one to help you now eh? Let's see how you do this one.

 _"Six jugs are in a row. The first three are filled with nettle wine, and the last three are empty. By moving only one jug, how do you arrange them so that the full and the empty glasses alternate?"_

"Look, I don't know how to do that, okay? I just want to get into the bloody common room without having to answer a stupid riddle." Xavier didn't even understand the question.

He thought about it for half an hour before he decided to give up and sit near the door. Someone was bound to come in or out soon.

2 more hours passed when he thought he'd take a quick nap. Then he heard footsteps. As the footsteps got closer, he looked up and he recognized the girl. It was that blonde girl, the daughter of the Quibbler writer. What was her name again? Luna Lovegood. That's it. She was friends with Harry Potter. And if the rumours were true, a little bit loony.

"Oh hello Xavier. What are you doing out here? The floors are really cold and nice, but I think you'll find the common room much cosier for a nap."

"Hi Luna. I'm just stuck with the riddle. Could you help me out?"

Xavier repeated the riddle to Luna.

"Oh this is easy. You pour all the nettle wine from the second jug to the fifth jug. Then they alternate, you see."

The door swung open and they were allowed to enter.

"Luna, you life-saver. Thank you!" Xavier hugged Luna.

"It's no problem. It must be hard for you, having to swap houses just like that. I know I couldn't do it." said Luna in her dreamy voice.

They entered and the Ravenclaws all began to crowd around him.

"Xavier where were you?"

"...I was stuck with the riddle."

"We were so worried, we thought you were with us on the way back from Potions!"

"Oh we really messed up this time, we didn't even think to go outside to check. We would've found you and been able to help with the riddle."

"You must've been out there for hours!"

"We're so sorry, Xavier."

Xavier tried to hide his laugh. They were pretty adorable, these Ravenclaws. Smart and sometimes uptight, but adorable. He was going to have fun teasing them. Maybe he was selected for a reason. This experience could be the one to show him that there was more to Hogwarts and magic than being a Gryffindor.


	4. Hufflepuff in Slytherin

Hufflepuff in Slytherin

Hanna Greene was a proud Hufflepuff, but she wasn't oblivious. She knew Hufflepuff was frequently called "the leftovers" or "the lame ones", especially by the Slytherins, so imagine her shock and anxiety when she was picked for the exchange program to the aforementioned house. And to make matters worse, Hanna was a muggleborn.

On the night of the exchange, Hanna did not get a wink of sleep. Thoughts of her week in the cold dungeon with her new green friends scared the wits out of her. She hadn't had many interactions with Slytherins before, but from the few that she had, they weren't pleasant ones at all. In fact, they were all encounters with Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Morning came, and the sun was shining brightly into the Hufflepuff common room. Hanna was in a dreadful mood, and it didn't help that she barely got enough sleep. Her fellow Hufflepuffs hugged her in turn and saw her to the doors of their common room. She was going to miss this. What did it matter that it was only for a week? She was pretty sure this week was going to turn out to be a long one.

Once she arrived at the Slytherin common room, she gave the password "pure blood" and was allowed entry. Professor Snape had given her the password a day ago and she was thankful for that. At least she didn't have to ask someone.

She took a deep breath and entered the dark and cold dungeon. Almost immediately, she felt the different vibe given off by their common room. Where the Hufflepuff common room was brightly lit and decorated in warm colours, the Slytherin common room was dark and carried a gothic vibe. A giant fireplace sat in a corner of the common room; big though it was, it was not lit, giving the room a very unfriendly feel.

"Hey, it's the mudblood!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy, as soon as he saw Hanna.

The Slytherins all roared in laughter and started jeering. Hanna felt her cheeks turn hot, but did not give him a reaction.

"Are you dumb, mudblood? Did mommy not teach you how to talk? Oh, my apologies. You don't have one."

Again the Slytherins laughed and exchanged high-fives.

Hanna felt her eyes prickle with tears and her feet felt rooted to the ground. She couldn't move.

"Whatever. Crabbe, Goyle. We're leaving. I can't be in the same room as a mudblood." Draco and his minions left the common room, and the door shut with a bang. Suddenly, a dark-skinned boy who looked to be a few years older than Hanna and Draco, stood up. Hanna recognized him as a prefect.

"Okay, that is IT. I am sick and tired of listening to that Malfoy kid. Why isn't anyone standing up to him? Do you honestly think it's okay? Are you proud of yourselves for having him as a fellow Slytherin?" The room went dead silent.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I believe my house to be a house of honour and integrity. We value ambition and resourcefulness, NOT blood status and bullying. But at the moment, I'm not too proud of being a Slytherin. Is this how we treat a guest? By showing her that hey, the stereotype that all Slytherins are bad guys is true? I won't stand for this. If I'm the only one, then so be it, but Hanna if you ever need a friend in Slytherin, I'm here for you."

Half of the common room started clapping while the others just looked away and shuffled their feet, looking annoyed but slightly ashamed.

The ones who were clapping started bursting into shouts.

"I'm with you Blake! Slytherin and proud of it! We're not all bad guys. The ones who are just give us a bad rep."

"I've never liked Malfoy and his little gang. Bunch of little gits, they are."

"Finally. Someone has finally said it. I've been too afraid of what Malfoy and his gang would do to me if I acted differently, but I've always hated acting along and pretending that I actually like his racist jokes."

"Hanna are you okay? You haven't said anything."

Hearing her name, Hanna snapped out of her daze. Her face was now wet with tears and her heart was filled with so much gratitude and warmth for these people.

"I'm okay guys, really. Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

The group of people who had clapped and acclaimed their hate for Malfoy and his cronies made their way over to her and embraced her in a hug.

So what if Slytherin had a couple of rotten kids? These ones seemed perfectly normal. The evil Slytherin stereotype immediately vanished in her head. Draco and the gang were still going to be a pain in the butt, but she was pretty sure she could handle it now with a group of friends by her side.


End file.
